


You're still young, that's your fault

by JeySilence



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Father Figures, Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeySilence/pseuds/JeySilence
Summary: Where Peter Parker is kind of a mess.Inspired by this lovely, lovely song: https://youtu.be/P6zaCV4niKk Father and son - Yusuf/Cat StevensYou're still young, that's your fault, there's so much you have to know.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	You're still young, that's your fault

“It’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay. It’s not real. It’s not real.” Peter paced around his room, trying to calm down. Trying not to wake up May, who was sleeping in the living room even though he had begged her to take his room at least a million times. 

Since he had become the Spiderman, he had so many more of these nights. Waking up gasping for air, unable to tell what was real from what wasn’t. Trying to remember to breathe. A year ago, he got an airport dropped on his face. Wasn’t pretty. A couple months ago, he had to put his Homecoming date’s father in jail. Not good. And May… May found out about everything, which was really, really not something he wanted to think about now. Oh, god. Now he had thought about it. 

He jumped outside his open window and landed in the street, trying to get some fresh air. But this was New York City in the summer and the night was heavy and his lungs felt like they were on fire from the hot air they breathed in. He walked to the East River, but he was feeling so restless he could walk for hours. How, how did all the others manage this life? Trying to be somewhat of a normal person in this crazy, messed up hero life. Then again, Peter thought of them all, and maybe they were not so normal after all. Maybe that was the way to handle it. By not being normal at all. 

He started running along the river, just to keep busy for a second and prevent his mind from spinning so fast he could almost feel it. When he finished running, he was drenched in sweat, and the sun had started rising over New York. He went home and got ready for school, made coffee and breakfast for May, gave her a big tight hug – yes May, I’ll be safe, don’t worry, I love you – and ran to school. He already knew it was going to be one of those day when it would be impossible to sit in place, his feet always tapping the floor, never able to dry his hands. By the end of the day, no one, not even Ned was still talking to him. His friends were used to his ramblings, but he was usually cheerful and easy going. Today he had been on such a short temper that everyone just had enough of him. 

And he still could not breathe. 

After school. Robotics club which he had picked up again just to humour May. And also, because Mr Stark had bought so much new stuff for the school club that it would be downright disrespectful not to use it. He would not hear the end of it if somehow, Tony Stark learned that he was not using this multimillion-dollar equipment. 

“Peter you ok?” He lifted his gaze from the piece he was working on and saw everyone looking at him. 

“I… Yeah, yeah, sorry, I… Yeah I’m okay.” He tried to give them a smile, but he knew it was a weak attempt at one.   
“You’re just looking a little pale Pete, that’s all…” Said his teacher in a soft voice.   
“Yeah, no it’s just so hot outside. I’m just hot yeah.” He felt nauseous. He pulled on the collar of his t-shirt. “I just… I think I’ll just go home if that’s alright with you Miss…” 

He barely heard her answer and practically ran home. Nearly got ran over by a cab. By the time he arrived home, it was all he could do not to just collapse there and then on the doorstep. In just a second, he could get in a cold shower. In just a second, he could lie in bed and just try to calm down.   
When he opened the door, May was waiting for him. He immediately noticed something was wrong, because she was not beaming at him like she always did when he came back home from anything. 

“Is anything…” he started, and she interrupted him in a sharp tone. 

“Wrong? Yeah, there is something wrong! Why has your home teacher called me to tell me you only applied to shit community colleges in the city? What the fuck dude! What happened to MI fucking T.” She glared at him; he had very rarely seen her this mad. Especially not at him. 

“I… Can we talk about it another time? I… I just really don’t feel well at all…” 

The room had started spinning hard. 

“No. Look at me.” He was deliberately looking down at the ground to avoid her stare. “Look around you. Do you think we can afford to sit around and feel sorry for ourselves? You can get into MIT, you apply to fucking MIT. I’m sorry to say it like that baby, but that’s it. All your life I’ve been killing myself putting you in nice fancy schools. And now you pull this shit? What the hell.” 

“I’m sorry aunt May…” He said almost in a whisper. Because he could really not speak louder than this. 

“Just, why haven’t you applied to the stupid school Peter?” 

There were two reasons to this, both would hurt her. All his life, he had tried very hard not to worry her and be another difficulty for her. The first reason was that even with scholarships and grants, there was no way they could afford MIT. The second was that he was a bit embarrassed of going there and only being seen as the guy who got in because he was sponsored by Tony Stark. 

“It’s just… May, even with the scholarships and all it’s just so crazy expensive…” He shot a glance at her, expecting everything from disappointment to utter rage. What he saw was much worse.

“I don’t even want to look at you right now. Just get out of my sight, baby. I don’t even know what to start saying to you. Just go.” 

Okay, so this day officially sucked. He had managed to hurt every single person he cared for. He felt dizzy and lightheaded. Still couldn’t breathe. He opened every single one of his drawers trying to look for an inhaler he knew he had, without success. Damn, Peter, breathe. Why was it so hard to breathe? The walls seemed to be closing in on him. Okay that was really not good. He wanted to call May, but just choked, gasping for air. He hadn’t had an asthma attack in ages, he remembered them from when he was a kid and PE was an absolute torture. This one was particularly vicious. He tried to stand up, and everything went black. 

He woke up a couple hours later, in a white room. Soft beeps. Something in his arm. A pang of panic. He sat up, trying to get out of the syrupy drug induced sleep he had been put in. He looked to his left and saw probably the last person he wanted to see that day. 

“Mr Stark? What are you doing here? How did you… Where’s May?” 

“Hey sleeping beauty. You auntie called me, because apparently I need to put some sense in you – we’ll come to that in a minute – and I sent her home because frankly she looked worse than you. Which says something because wow she’s usually beautiful that woman, and you honestly look like shit.” 

Peter laughed softly, still not really understanding why he was there. And then it registered. “Has she told you about…”

“About how you haven’t applied to MIT? Yeah, she has. Okay, what the hell kid, I talked you up to the guys there, they’re waiting on your application. It’s practically a done thing. Are you going to embarrass me and not apply? I have to tell you; I don’t like being embarrassed.” 

Tony Stark was many things, and he was good at hiding them all under expensive suits and snarky comebacks. But his eyes never lied. And the look he gave Peter was not one of anger, or disappointment. It was full of worries. 

“Jesus Christ, can a guy catch a break here?” Peter complained. 

“I decide when you catch a break, and it’s never. I should be in Miami sipping cocktails worth more than you, but I’m here playing nurse to a stupid teenager. So you don’t catch a break.” Stark replied. He reached out and pushed the damp curls away from Peter’s face, patting his cheek. “You okay though kid?” 

“Yes Mr Stark, thank you…” This felt nice. Somehow, this was the calmest he had felt all day. He closed his eyes and sighed. “I haven’t applied because we just don’t have the money. Simple as that. It’s as stupid as that.”

“I’ll pay for your stupid MIT. Donate a library or whatever, I don't care.” 

“No but see, that’s the other problem. What if I go there and I’m just the guy who paid his way in. What if I’m actually not that smart, Mr Stark.” 

Stark laughed, out loud. “Okay that’s the stupidest thing you ever said. Maybe you don’t deserve going there at all. D’you think I go to every idiot in tights in New York City to pay for their education? I mean I kind of do, we set up a foundation for inner city kids, Pepper’s so proud, but not the point I’m trying to make. The point is: You’re going to stupid MIT because I said so and because you’re worth it. Okay, good talk, can I go now? Miami, cocktails…” 

“Thanks… I’m sorry that you came down here and I made you late.” 

“Yeah, I don’t really have to be in Miami. I actually have nothing to do, is that what it feels like, having nothing to do? I should do that more often. Okay, you seem to feel better, let’s get you out of here.” 

He went to the front desk to discharge Peter from the hospital and took him home. When they reached his address, Tony Stark got out of the car with him, and gave him a hug, which was a massive surprise to Peter. Tony Stark might pay for a lot of things for a lot of people, but he was not a hugger. 

“Wow, that felt nice… Mr Stark are you ok? You don’t usually do that.”

“Shut up, enjoy it and don’t get too used to it. Okay, listen kid, I know it’s not easy, all that shit you got dragged into. But this is the life, okay? You got a chance to do better, to be better, than most of us so just take it.”

“Thanks Mr Stark…” 

“Stop saying thanks and sorry for god sake, and just get it together okay? Right, say hi to pretty auntie. See you around kid. Try not to die too soon, I’d have to find another you and I really don’t have time for that.” 

“Bye, Mr Stark…” 

He went up the stairs, and of course May shot up from the sofa the second he entered the apartment. Hugging him tight and showering him with kisses on his cheeks and in his hair. “You okay baby?” She choked out, threatening to cry. 

“yeah, ow, May you’re hurting me… I’m fine, really. I’m so sorry for… everything.” 

“We’ll talk about it tomorrow, baby. Just go to bed, okay?”

“Yeah… Night May, see you tomorrow…” 

Eager to put an end to this long day, Peter fell into bed and was ready to fall asleep when his phone lit up with an e-mail notification.  
“MIT application file – Mr Stark.”


End file.
